1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved brooder lamp fixture for use in providing infrared radiation in brooder operations, such as for swine and poultry breeding,
2. Description of Related Art
In breeding operations, for the raising of live animals, it is common to provide a brooder heat source, such as an infrared radiation-generating lamp. This heat source is provided to keep chicks warm in poultry operations, or to draw suckling pigs away from a nursing sow in swine operations, to decrease suckling mortality. Other uses are also known.
In the prior art, such infrared heaters are no more than standard lighting fixtures in which an infrared bulb has been placed instead of a bulb providing visible light. They typically involve an electrical socket, and a domed-shaped metal reflector which would redirect visible light but does little or nothing when used with a direct radiation infrared bulb.
Such a prior art light fixture is heavy and awkward, and must typically be suspended from a chain, heavy wire, or cable. In addition, the high temperatures of the infrared radiation-generating bulb often causes the metal components to become too hot to touch in use. Wire hangers become bent, holding the unit at a slight angle and causing a non-uniform heating pattern in use. Further, the components often become corroded and unusable, since brooder operations often involve cleaning of the area with high-pressure water hoses. Such prior art fixtures often involve the need for grounded circuits as well.
Because the shade of the brooder lamp of the prior art is typically mounted below the socket assembly, the socket assembly is exposed to the environment. As such, the lamp socket assembly, and particularly the porcelain component of the lamp socket assembly, is easily damaged by direct contact with potentially damaging elements, such as water from a pressurized hose, or objects that could strike and shatter the porcelain component.
A further difficulty of the prior art fixtures discussed is that they must be assembled before shipment to the point of use, increasing the expense of shipment costs associated therewith.